


Itsy Bitsy Spider

by takemyopenheart



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemyopenheart/pseuds/takemyopenheart
Summary: The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout…and into Rachel and Ethan’s bathroom. Will it be Rachel to the rescue?
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart), Ethan Ramsey/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	Itsy Bitsy Spider

**Author's Note:**

> Another collaboration @whippedforethanramsey (on Tumblr) and I worked on!

Rachel was already up and awake and waiting for Ethan to return home from his 16-hour shift. She hadn’t slept all that comfortably without him by her side, and upon receiving the text message alerting her that he was finally on his way home, she bolted straight out of bed in anticipation.

She thought he’d appreciate a nice home-cooked breakfast instead of the cardboard-tasting hospital food, and she explored her options. He’d appreciate a tasty omelette, she thought to herself. It wasn’t long before she heard the familiar jingle of keys and rushed over to greet him.

She turned the corner with a wide smile painted on her face, hoping for one in return. He shut the door and turned around at the sound of her welcoming voice.

“Hey, Baby!” she chirped with her arms spread open to hug him. Her jovial expression dissipated when she was met with a weak smile and tired eyes.

As tired as he felt, he welcomed her embrace and tightened his hold on her, breathing in the comforting scent of her hair. “Hi,” he spoke, clinging to her for any amount of strength her touch provided.

She cupped his face, brows furrowed as she took in the bags under his eyes. She understood perfectly well it’d been a long night. A patient had gone into labor, and he’d been there to assist in the birth of the child, as it had been a high-risk delivery.

“Everything go okay?”

“Yeah, everyone’s healthy and happy. That’s what matters, I don’t care that I didn’t sleep all night.”

There was not an ounce of sarcasm to that statement. He meant every word. He’d always be there to ensure his patients were properly taken care of. This is why he became a doctor, after all.

He reached for her hand and lay a tender kiss on it before grabbing her chin to connect their lips. He felt them curve into a smile and rested his forehead against hers.

“Want some breakfast?” she asked, rubbing his back in a soothing motion.

“To be honest, all I want right now is a nice, hot shower. You’re being awfully kind by not mentioning the hospital stench on me right now,” he let out a weak chuckle.

“I’ve become desensitized to hospital stench. I work there too, remember?” She leaned in to press a kiss to his cheek. “Go on and have your shower, babe. I’ll make you something to eat.”

He didn’t protest as she retreated into the kitchen. Some food would do him good. She heard his footsteps walk toward the bedroom and got busy with their breakfast.

Some time later, once the omelettes were prepared and ready to eat, she approached their bedroom, expecting to find him done or almost done with his shower.

What she certainly didn’t expect to find was Ethan sprawled out on the bed on his back, wearing the exact same clothes he had arrived in not too long ago.

She shuffled toward him, and he opened his eyes upon feeling the dent in the bed as she sat beside him.

“Babe, I thought you said you wanted a shower,” she spoke calmly, massaging his temple, to which he let out a moan of appreciation.

“I do, but the water was freezing when I turned it on. I think the geyser broke down.”

“How can that be? I took a shower just an hour ago. Everything seemed to be working okay…that’s weird. I’ll just go check it.” She made to stand when Ethan took her hand to stop her.

“No, there’s no need for that—” A yawn interrupted him. “I’ll go use the shower in the guest bathroom; don’t worry about it,” he reassured her with a smile.

“Sure, but someone should take a look at it anyway. It might need fixing. Let me go see if there’s a problem.”

Ethan didn’t stop her this time as she stood on her feet. He decided to join her and stood at the threshold as she turned on the shower. She slightly flinched as the coldness hit her hand.

“Told you.”

“I literally just turned it on, wait a second longer. Patience, mister.”

The corner of his mouth turned upright at her insistence, and they waited a few seconds more before she nodded in approval as the water turned warm.

“See, hon. Told you. Come here and look.” She waved him over, not noticing the sudden tension on his face.

“Yeah, I can see it from here that it’s just fine,” he spoke through gritted teeth.

“You can _see_ hot water from over there?” she asked with a soft laugh while grabbing a towel to hand to him.

“Yeah, Rach, I can see the steam from over here just fine!”

His sudden shift in mood caught her attention, and she finally looked at him with an arched brow. His eyes were wide and staring right behind her. Following his gaze, she turned around and came face to face with a black spider sitting in the corner of the tub.

“Ooh, how cute!” She watched as another one crawled over to make its appearance. “Look, babe, there’s two of them!”

His eyes widened even further, and his entire body tensed at the terrifying revelation. “ _T-two?!_ There’s _two_ of them now?! Oh, god!” The only sound to escape him became high-pitched as he stood frozen in place.

Tearing her eyes away from the harmless tiny creatures that decided to build a home in their bathroom, she took one look at Ethan, and the realization finally dawned on her.

“Ethan, are you scared of spiders?”

There was no answer needed, as the mere mention of the word had him involuntarily flinching.

“No, of course not. As you said, they’re c-c—” He covered his mouth and gagged visibly, not being able to finish the simple sentence. “They’re cute and tiny. There’s nothing creepy about eight-legged creatures who crawl and hide in the shadows only to surface out of nowhere when you least expect them to. Not at all,” he stuttered, letting out the breath he’d been holding throughout that entire sentence.

Rachel couldn’t help but smile lovingly at her boyfriend. Who would’ve thought that the great Dr. Ethan Ramsey, the ever so stoic man in the face of the adversaries that life often threw at him, would be scared of infinitesimal little harmless creatures such as spiders?

“Baby, do you want me to take the spiders outside for you?” she asked tenderly. It was an endearing quality to the usually fearless man.

His eyes did not waver from hers as he was now backed up against the wall. “Yeah, that’d be really nice…” he responded quietly but gratefully.

She nodded and reached over to kiss his cheek. “I’ll be right back.”

“I’ll go with you.”

She allowed him to follow her to the kitchen, where she grabbed a dustpan. Once they returned to the bathroom, he lingered by the door in case one of them decided to rush toward her, a thought that made him deeply swallow. She attempted to scoop them up while he was lost in thoughts as to how to go about rescuing her from such a situation.

_‘She’s a big girl, she’s got this, I’m sure. She’s got it covered! Stop being such a crybaby, Ethan, focus!’_ he thought and pumped himself up when, suddenly, a lone black tiny eight-legged creature came crawling toward him at a faster than necessary pace. He let out a shrieked yell and jumped at the sight before bolting out the door and shutting it behind him.

_Eh, who needs their dignity anyway?_

He panted, holding the door closed with all his might, as if an eight-foot carnivorous hungry beast was waiting at the other side.

The knob turned and he hurriedly stepped back. His ever-so-angelic of a girlfriend, with a satisfied smile on her face and dustpan in her hands, crossed the room and out toward the balcony, where she set the nightmare-inducing critters free.

“All done.” She dusted off her hands before stepping into the bathroom to wash them.

His feet dragged beneath him as he poked his head into the bathroom. “You sure you got them all? Because according to research, up to 60% of spiders live in a h—”

“Baby, look at me,” she interrupted him, stepping over to wrap her arms around his neck and kissed the tip of his nose. “They’re gone, I promise. I made sure to double-check.”

His body was still tense, but he began to relax as she held him. Soon, he let his shoulders relax, and he smiled down at her. “Okay. I believe you.”

“Ready for that shower?” She looked into his eyes, still noticing a slight hesitation.

“Uh…yeah.” He scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Like I’d let some spiders traumatize me into never stepping foot into my own shower again.” He gulped.

That gulp was loud enough to tell her he needed more convincing, and there was only one way to do it. “What do you say we literally wash away the memory of this little incident and enjoy a nice warm shower together, huh? What do you say?”

This proposition was enough to elicit a smirk, and his anxiousness immediately disappeared as he watched Rachel walk ahead of him with a sway to her step as she peeled off her clothing, piece by piece.

His own garments were soon discarded, and he joined her in the steamy room. The warm water washed down their naked bodies, and his hands traced along her curves. Everything in that instant was forgotten. It was all a distant memory as soon as he felt her lips against his neck and her soft hands gliding along his wet skin.

“I’ll make you forget all about it, baby,” she purred in his ear and continued her assault on his neck, collarbone, and chest. She trailed a path of fiery kisses all the way down his stomach to the part that felt hungry for her touch.

He threw his head back in delight and lost himself in the magical sensation. She always knew how to take care of him, and he couldn’t wait to return the favor. She deserved it for putting up with him. She was his Superwoman, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
